Talk:Theories
My theory is that fnaf 2 came before fnaf 1. In fnaf 2 the date on the check is 1987 and phone guy is alive. The fnaf 1 check is about 10 years later. Also trying to prove that foxy is trying to check up on us could be true "but wait in fnaf 2 he attacks us". In fnaf 2 it takes place on the date of the bite of '87 which makes foxy hostile because he was tampered with. In fnaf 1 he hides in p. Cove "assuming" that he is hiding from what happened he feels bad and wants to check up on us and his tampered system causes him to scream giving us a heart attack. Also fnaf 2 they said that they spent alot on animatronics and there new and vintage like. In fnaf 1 the place is supposed to shut down so there is only 4 of them Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy (GF). The animatronics are said to have had a foul odor and blood around there eyes. Yes we all know phone guy was killed. In both fnaf 2 and 1 there voices are identical. Saying that fnaf 2 came before 1 means phone guy was alive and died late in fnaf 1. Phone guy is also assumed to have been tampering with foxy causing him to attack in fnaf 2. In fnaf 1 he chuckles when re-stating the bite of '87. So back on phone guy, he died in fnaf 1. I think it was Freddy who killed him let me explain. On the night 4 phone call he goes into the kitchen to check the sounds. "But all the sounds of the animatronics were present including GF"! Yea but he goes into the kitchen which makes him vulnerable especially to Freddy because the camera is out maybe because the room is to dark for the camera to work. Which Freddy comes into played with his march song. I think Golden Freddy is phone guy. Well in fnaf 2 he says stuff about a "golden suit". And I also think phone guy is dead in fnaf 1 he says on night 1 "this is my last week". How does he know? Unless he knew he was gonna die or he faked it. Golden Freddy also appears limp and dead like a corpse sitting on the desk. I personally done believe in the hallucination theory. "WAIT! Couldnt he be Bonnie". Yes and no. It is true Bonnie has an extra set of teeth. But wouldn't be one of the kids that GF lured into the back room and killed? I will let you think on that. I still think phone guy is dead in fnaf 1 and is GF. Why? Because GF can appear on any night. (He appeared on night 3 for me) and the only other person in the game is phone guy. GF is also the murderer of the children. The only person that survived the most nights is phone guy. He also said he was gonna take on the night shift after you why? Well this is my theory thingy baii.